1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and more particularly to a container that is a combination of a main container and internal containers stored in the main container.
2. Prior Art
Many different types of containers have been designed, marketed and used for the purposes of storing and transferring products, and other purposes. Some containers are designed so that they are convenient for carrying an item to different places and some containers are designed so that they are convenient for carrying different items all together at the same time.
Containers of the latter type come in different kinds. One kind of container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,926 issued on Feb. 11, 1992 to Paige et al. In this container, which is for a dual THERMOS, a first THERMOS assembly, a spacer assembly, a second THERMOS assembly, a bowl assembly and a cup assembly are vertically combined into a single piece by being screw-engaged with one on the other. Thus, though this prior art shows a plurality of different containers assembled into a single piece, these containers are merely put one on the other in an over/under configuration, and therefore, it provides no teaching of reducing the size after assembly.
It is also indeed generally known to use a larger container to store a smaller container(s) therein. Since, however, the cover of the smaller container cannot be used for the larger container, and the cover of the larger container cannot be used for the smaller container, each of the larger and smaller containers requires its own cover for storing contents inside.